


Story of Tonight

by starkovers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gen, Songfic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkovers/pseuds/starkovers
Summary: During the Revolution, Tommy had many near-death experiences.Until the final duel.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Story of Tonight

_I may not live to see our glory._

Everything hurts.  
I didn't even know how it happened, I just noticed the whole situation when I felt the impact of my body falling on the river. My vision was blurred and I couldn't hear anything.

It was almost like the world had stopped.

Well, maybe it did stop. But only for me. 

Someone came running in my direction. Maybe it was Tubbo, or Wilbur. I couldn't identify who it was, and only realized I was already out of the water when they were shaking me and shouting something I didn't understand. 

My chest aches so much. It was probably where the arrow landed, right next to my heart. Dream was great at aiming. That bastard.

_But I will gladly join the fight._

My mind is racing, but I can't think of anything in particular. I remember the thousand promises I made, those which will never be fulfilled.  
To my friends. To me. 

I promised them a great land and here I am, laid right beside my soldiers, the people who fought with me. Bleeding. Almost dying. 

_And when our children tell our story._

Suddenly, sweet memories flash in my mind. All of us singing and dancing around a fire pit that we’ve made after a long day building Lmanburg’s black-and-yellow walls. Even Eret was there. How ironic. Now he's probably watching me die on the other side of the lake, using his stupid sunglasses to hide his bad intentions. 

I close my eyes. I can’t die here. I have so much more to do, so much more to fight for. But my body won’t obey me. 

I push to move my lips. My last words couldn’t be me swearing at Dream.

“I’m sorry. I tried.” 

_They will tell the story of tonight._

And then, all I can see is darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed the story and i apologize for any mistakes.  
> this was based on "the story of tonight/laurens interlude" songs from the musical Hamilton, since i thought it'd fit on the context. also im still new at the fandom and don't really know the characters/youtubers very well, so constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
